Training of Jedi and Sith
by rimera
Summary: AU.  Set at least 10 years after ROTJ.  Remade as a fill in fic between two RPG's.  The New Republic has been defeated by the Sith, and the Jedi are spread out in hiding, training for the day they will defeat the new Empire.


**Okay, for all of you who have actually read what this story used to be, I apologize. I had intended to write a story to go along with an RPG I was playing, but instead have decided to make it a story of all that happens between the RPG and its sequel. Those playing with me will understand and recognize some of the characters... those who aren't, I've tried to make this interesting, even if you aren't in on the story. **

**The setup is, the New Republic has fallen at the hands of the now Emperor Xarkun. The Jedi are in hiding, and have spread themselves out, along with the forty younglings they had managed to rescue from the fallen Jedi Temple. (This is AU, there was no Jedi Praxeum.) Now they are training them in secret, awaiting the day they will be able to defeat the Sith and take back the galaxy.**

**I do not own Star Wars, nor do I own some of the characters in this story... so far, that includes Master Aura, Master Tolleen, and Emperor Xarkun, though others I also don't own will make an appearance later.**

Namel Ess looked around. Endor was beautiful, covered with lush forests, the sounds and smells very refreshing after her time in the Bespin gas mines with her guardian. She smiled... she had a feeling she would enjoy her stay here immensely.

Her friend came up beside her. He was the same age as her, and they had learned at the Temple together, before... she still didn't like to think of what had happened to it, as well as to the rest of the galaxy. The time would come when she could face it, but...

Durrin slapped at an insect that landed on his arm. "Great. Forest planet. Well, anything's better than-" he was cut off by a crying little one from behind him.

They were getting off a ship, piloted by Jedi Master Tolleen. Namel and Durrin were the oldest younglings on the ship, both of them teenagers. The others were very young, ranging from the ages of two years old to ten, though most were between the ages of six and ten, the two-year-old having been left at the Jedi Temple as a baby. She was the one who was crying, and Namel picked her up.

"Shhhh, now, it's okay, little one. We're here, this is where you'll be staying for a while, isn't it pretty?" she asked in a soothing voice, calming the child somewhat. She and Durrin herded the small group of younglings off of the ship.

Soon Master Tolleen could be seen walking up to the clearing where the ship had landed. With him was a tall Wookie, Knight Logargh, Namel remembered, though when she knew of her from the Temple, she had still been an apprentice. Also walking with them were two small furred creatures, Ewoks, Master Tolleen had told them, both with intricate headdresses on their heads made of animal skulls, feathers, and shiny stones.

When the younglings lined up before the two Jedi, the older ones guiding the younger ones, Master Tolleen spoke. "Knight Logargh has asked me to give the introduction, since none of you speak Shyriiwook," he began. "While you are here, you will concentrate on learning the language of the Ewoks, as you will be spending most of your time with them, and recieving instruction from them. This, as well as everything else you will learn here, has a purpose... one you must discover on your own, as it cannot be told to you, only shown. You will grant the Ewoks the same respect you give to myself and Logargh, and you will treat their customs as your own. The point of your training here is to open your minds to the Living Force... how you do that is unique to you. Logargh is happy you are here, and wishes to make you feel welcome, as do the Ewok Elders beside her. As of now, however, you are not yet a part of the tribe... that will come in its own time, as per the customs of the Ewoks. Until then, you will submit to Logargh's training and gain the trust of those in the village... which, from this moment on until you are ready, is your village. These are your Elders, your family, and once you have been accepted into the tribe, you will be theirs.

You will be given a datapad on which you will record your thoughts and feelings after meditation each night. The rest of your routine will be shown to you by Logargh. Namel, Durrin," he said, and the two stepped forward. "Give your lightsabers over to Logargh. They will be returned to you when you are ready to leave."

The two nodded and, smiling at their new teacher, who smiled back at them (showing many pointy teeth), they each handed her their lightsabers.

"I will leave you, now. And one last thing," Tolleen said, turning to Namel and Durrin, "From this moment, until the end of your training here, neither of you are allowed to speak Basic." With that, he walked back to the ship, leaving the two oldest younglings speechless behind him.

Logargh growled something in Shyriiwook to them, which none of them understood. Namel thought it might be some form of welcome, but she said nothing, as they were not allowed. Logargh then turned to the two Ewoks. Each Ewok spoke to them in turn, though it seemed as though they were speaking over them, or about them. One of them approached Namel, and pointed at the two-year-old she was holding.

On impulse, Namel knelt down, the child still in her arms, and held her so that the Ewok could better see her. The Ewok chattered something at the tiny girl, which made her giggle. Namel smiled at the scene. There was something about this particular Ewok that seemed...

Her thoughts were interrupted as Logargh approached. She growled something at them, then motioned with one paw for them to follow her. Namel smiled one last time at the Ewok, who smiled back, then stood up with the child in her arms, following Knight Logargh with the others.


End file.
